


Oh No He Didn't

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Schmoop, episode 3.09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny flirts. Steve goes to take his shirt off. Again. Episode tag to 3.09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a collage of the end scene posted on Twitter by @H50fangirl and comments between myself and @rocsfan. 
> 
> One can never have too many episode tags.

Champagne glasses clinked and fizzed while the beautiful and the connected milled around backstage at the show. 

Steve plastered his fake 'Everything is Fine' go-to smile across his face as Danny jabbered away about yet another model who had either flirted, kissed, or hugged him while he'd worked the stalker case. Steve knew Danny was just getting a kick about winding him up but the point was that Danny and Steve both knew how much it bothered him, this teasing. Steve maybe, sorta, kind of had a small jealous streak when it came to Danny. Ok, not small, maybe about a mile long and twice as wide. 

He'd been loathe to leave Danny in the nefarious clutches of famous underwear models, all day, alone, and Danny knew it. And apparently had decided to ride this train all the way to the station. 

Danny liked to look. He knew that. He appreciated a beautiful woman, or guy, but in his heart Steve knew Danny'd never do anything about it or hurt Steve like that. 

Especially after a conversation they had one night when Steve had gotten irritated over Danny briefly flirting back with a woman who had come on to him in a bar where they had gone to unwind. Steve had scared her off with a death glare and Danny had gotten a few laughs in and then he'd told him quite seriously that after Steve no one compared and he never had to worry. A few words like 'love' and 'forever' may or may not have been uttered later on in private but that was Steve's business and no one else's.

Still, when the mood struck him, Danny liked to get his kicks bringing Steve to a slow boil. Not one of his more endearing qualities to Steve's way of thinking.

Finally, Danny went in for the kill. "What are the chances of me getting her phone number?" 

Steve just kept smiling away while plotting a bloody drawn out revenge in his mind.

 "Zero."

Danny considered that for a moment and apparently, taking that as a challenge, made as if to follow the lovely, much younger, model. 

Oh, hell no. 

"Oh no no no no." Steve grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him to his side.

Danny was really pushing it. Maybe it was time to start pushing back.

He checked their immediate vicinity quickly, making sure Grace wasn't around but still secure. Which she was, the women were still putting make up on her and glittery things. "No sexy bits!" Danny had yelled, not using his indoor voice. 

The coast being clear, Steve commenced operations. Without any fanfare he released his hold on Danny, reached up, and slid off his jacket. "It's really hot in here isn't it?" He fanned himself. 

Danny's eyes roved up and down his torso but he refused to give up the game quite yet. "It sure is, Babe. Those two girls over there in the flower costumes are smoking. That brunette was all over me while I was asking her questions."

This was war. Steve tossed his jacket over a nearby couch. Giving Danny a smoky look of his own, he slid his fingers up his chest and started opening buttons. "No," he purred, "I mean hot." He opened a few more buttons and Danny's eyes widened as he realized Steve's nimble fingers were not stopping at one or two buttons but were on a non stop path nearing his navel.

"Uh, Steve..."

Steve pulled his shirt tails from his slacks and finished popping his buttons, knowing the two sides of his shirt framed his chest alluringly. So what if he'd possibly practiced the pose in the full length mirror at home, trying out ways to make Danny crazy. 

"Steve!" Danny hissed, sounding scandalized. "What are you doing? We are in public!"

Steve put a hand on his hip, carefully draping back the fabric of his shirt for effect. He'd show these femme fatales, and Danny, he knew a little about posing and fantasy too. He just smiled and waited for the fireworks to begin. 

He didn't wait long. Danny, staring now, made a really odd noise as his Adam's Apple worked up and down furiously in his throat. He grabbed Steve, pulled him forward, slapped the hand on his hip away, and quick as a flash started messily rebuttoning him. He gave it up as a bad job after fumbling a few together. Instead he whipped around, snatched up Steve's jacket, and thrust it at him as if he was ordering a nineteenth century despoiled virgin to cover her shame. 

Steve took the jacket and slowly put it back on. "Problem, Danno?"

"Yes, Steven. Yes, I have a problem. I have a problem with you stripping down in the middle of a party full of strangers and standing around half naked. What is it with you and shirts? Did you have a traumatic incident with one as a child? Are you suffering shirt PTSD?" Danny was working up a good rant and just starting to hit his stride.

 _Oh, sweet revenge_ , thought Steve.

Danny continued to squawk at him as he redressed himself and tucked his shirt back in. They'd drawn a few eyes their way during the little byplay, some rather appreciative, and not all were focused on Steve. He took note of the ones giving Danny the glad eye in case any of them were stupid enough to approach.

But just in case they were Steve decided a demonstration was in order. He put his arm around Danny and before he could react, brought him in and gave him a slow, deep, lingering kiss. And maybe a little tongue for Danny's benefit. 

It never hurt to show him just who was Big Dog around here and perhaps to think twice before pushing Steve's buttons if he wasn't prepared for the consequences. Plus, hey, tongue. In public. That was always fun. 

He wrapped his other arm around Danny and went on kissing him.


End file.
